George of the Jungle
by Tiny Green Ninja Frog
Summary: Gilligan meets a wild man living on the island soon after the castaways are stranded. Years later, the castaways recieve very unexpected guests. Will their guests be the key to their rescue? Or will a couple of fangirls and one fanGilligan drive them insane? And will the castways, new and old, be able to stop a tribe of headhunters when they come to the island?
1. Prologue

Wow, this is my first fanfic in a long while. ^_^' Anyway, this is a Gilligan's Island/Beatles crossover. The Beatles themselves will not be in the first couple of chapters. And as a heads up, there are only 3 Beatles who are actually famous in this. You can probably figure out which one won't be in the band lol. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

** July 25th, 1944**

Dark ominous clouds began to materialize in the tropical sapphire sky. A typhoon was beginning to form far out in the Pacific. It would make landfall in just a couple of days, should it gather enough strength from the hot sun above and the warm ocean below. The small island state of Hawaii would be right in the middle of the storm's path, the growing storm planning to make a direct hit on the islands. But for now, the weather was calm and the skies clear and blue. An occasional cloud would gently float overhead, not giving a single warning as to the storm brewing out at sea.

_Days later in Hawaii..._

Pulling up to a small family owned restaurant, a woman in her early forties and a man in his mid forties, climbed out of the car they had rented while they visited the island state. A gentle breeze began to blow, gently moving the woman's long, wavy brunette hair. Going to the back driver's side door, she opened it and smiled warmly at the young child restrained in his car seat. While the seat didn't provide much protection in the event of an accident, it did keep the child from moving about the vehicle.

"Are you hungry, Georgie?" The woman asked as she held her young son. The toddler giggled happily and clapped his tiny hands. He still didn't fully understand what she meant, but he did know what hungry meant. To him, it meant getting something tasty to stop the annoying rumbling in his belly. He wasn't able to eat much yet, having only a couple of tiny baby teeth poking through his gums. At a year and a half old, it would be a few months before he had most of his baby teeth.

"Come on dear, let's go find a place to sit." The man smiled, going over and putting a tough, calloused hand on his wife's back lovingly. "We still need to get gifts for the other kids." He reminded.

"I know. I saw a toy shop around the corner. We can stop there and find a toy for each of them." She decided with a smile.

Back home in their homeland of Liverpool, England, the couple had three older children. They had been left with the young man's mother while the two of them took their youngest on his first vacation. It had been planned to just be the two of them on a sort of honeymoon, but a persistent one year old had forced them to buy an extra plane ticket. They couldn't really afford the extra ticket, but with her maternal instincts, the woman gave in and managed to scrape up enough money to purchase the extra ticket while still giving them enough left to spend once they reached their destination.

Walking into the restaurant, the couple quickly found a table and sat down after placing the child into a highchair. The interior of the restaurant was decorated in native masks and paintings. Some old, worn out fishing nets hung on one of the wooden panel walls while antique fishing rods hung over them. Being on the coast, the locals were big on fishing. Many of the locals made their living by catching and selling the fish and crustaceans they caught.

Approaching the English family, a beautiful native girl smiled warmly. "Aloha. I will be your waitress today. Would you like to try our special?" The black haired woman asked, her voice heavy with a Hawaiian accent.

"No thank you." The man said, his Liverpool accent coming through just as clear. "But I would like a Coke to drink," He turned to his wife. "What would you like, love?"

"I'll have a cup of tea." She smiled. "And a small glass of milk for Georgie."

"Very well. I will return shortly with your drinks." The waitress said before turning and leaving.

Later that evening, back at their small motel room, the couple were listening to the weather report on the small radio the motel staff supplied in each room.

_The tropical storm that has been developing in the south western Pacific has grown in strength and has now been upgraded to a cyclone. It has been recorded traveling north east and is expected to make landfall sometime tomorrow night. All residents are advised to board up their doors and windows and take shelter. I repeat the tro-_

"We should head for home first thing tomorrow." The man frowned, turning off the radio. "That cyclone sounds like bad news."

"Yes, it does. I'll start packing our bags." The woman said, making her way to the dresser where their clothes were put away.

Within a couple of hours, everything they had bought and brought with them was packed away neatly inside several suitcases. Looking out the small window, the man frowned more as the wind began to pick up. The once bright full moon was now being hidden from sight as the first storm clouds began to roll in.

In all his years, he had never witnessed a cyclone first hand. But he had heard stories of them from foreigners and friends who had traveled overseas. And from the information he had gathered over the years, a cyclone, or hurricane as those on the Atlantic coasts called them, he knew such a storm was never good. Running a hand through his peppered, thinning hair, the man sighed tiredly and helped his wife finish setting their luggage next to the door.

"Come dear, let us get some sleep. I fear young George will be wide awake while we're still exhausted if we stay up any later." The man said, leading his wife to the bed they were sharing.

"Yes. He does like to get up early, doesn't he?" The woman smiled as she laid next to her husband. They had both dressed for bed earlier that evening after putting their young son down for bed.

"I can't wait to see the kids." The man smiled, his mind wandering to memories of his other children.

"Neither can I. I've missed them." The woman replied. Looking at the wind up alarm clock on the night stand, she grabbed it and set the alarm.

"Good night love." The man smiled, tenderly kissing his wife. She smiled and returned the kiss.

"Good night dear." She said before turning off the light.

The alarm rang loudly, causing one year old George Harrison to start crying and fussing in his bassinet. Waking up from a combination of a crying baby and the noisy alarm, Harold and Louise Harrison sat up. Yawning, Louise stretched before turning the alarm off and tending to her son.

While she quieted him down, Harold got up and immediately looked out the window.

The sky outside was dark and menacing as the cyclone drew ever nearer. The wind was howling and blowing small bits of debris around the streets. Homes and businesses as far as the eye could see were boarded up and not a soul could be seen.

"We should hurry and get to the airport. I doubt they'll be flying planes much longer today." Harold said, hiding the worry he was feeling.

"Yes, let's. I can feed George on the way." Louise said, hurrying to dress their son. Once he was ready, Louise got dressed. Once dressed, Harold immediately began to carry their suitcases to their car waiting outside.

The drive to the airport was slow and filled with danger. The increasing wind threatened to flip any vehicles that were caught in the strong gusts, succeeding in actually flipping several unlucky vehicles and their passengers. At the airport, the final flights were preparing to leave, but most had been canceled or delayed because of the storm. The Harrison's were planning to fly to the US mainland and from there, take different flights until they reached Liverpool. All in all, the journey would take the trio almost three days. Or at least, that was the usual time frame. But thanks to the storm, there were bound to be delays at other airports.

Arriving in just the nick of time, the Harrison's got their tickets and hurried to board their plane. Once they found their seats and sat down, Louise and Harold seemed to calm down some. They felt safer in the sky where the plane would be able to fly above the approaching storm clouds.

"I hope we leave soon. I dread the look of those clouds." Harold said, looking out his window at the dark gray clouds.

"So do I. But at least we're safe on here." Louise replied, hugging George close. The little boy looked around the interior of the plane. Having a short attention span however, his attention kept shifting every few minutes to something new and more interesting than the last thing he saw. After a short delay, the pilot finally spoke to his passengers.

_Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your safety belts. We will be taking off shortly. Please remain seated until further notice._

"Here we go, Harold." Louise said, unconsciously gripping her husband's hand. Harold simply nodded and gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

A few minutes after the pilot's announcement, the plane finally began to move forward. It steadily picked up speed as it raced down the runway, soon reaching takeoff speed. The plane steadily climbed higher, only leveling out once their cruising altitude was reached.

In the cockpit, the pilot and copilot were busy watching instruments, communicating with the airport and keeping the plane at a steady altitude and cruising speed. Nearly a half an hour into the flight however, things began to go wrong. Outside, smoke was beginning to seep out of one of the engines as an internal fire began burning. At first it was unnoticed by passengers and crew alike. But that was about to change.

A sudden, loud explosion and a sharp jerk immediately alerted everyone on board that something was wrong. The engine exploded, having suffered a fatal malfunction. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but the sheer force of the explosion ripped over half of the left wing off, along with the engine.

Passengers screamed as they began to panic as the plane began to jerk and shudder violently. Louise held George tightly against her body as Harold held them both against his. Then, just as suddenly as it happened, the plane stopped shuddering. Thinking the danger had passed, the passengers soon began relaxing. But their relaxation was short lived as the plane suddenly turned sharply to the left.

No longer able to control the aircraft, the pilots were helpless to stop the plane from doing a barrel roll. Despite their efforts being in vain, the pilots still fought for control, unwilling to give up and let their passengers die without a fight. Unfortunately, the plane would be taking nearly every life on board down with it.

Terrified screams and cries filled the cabin as passengers held on tightly to strangers and to loved ones. Harold held his terrified wife and screaming child protectively. Come hell or high water, he vowed to never let go of his family. Glancing out the window, Harold noticed the blue ocean getting closer and closer with each passing second. After saying a prayer, Harold closed his eyes and braced for impact. Seconds later the plane hit the water with enough force to rip the right wing and remaining left wing from the fuselage. The fuselage was torn into several pieces that either began sinking moments after hitting the water, or bobbed in the waves like apples in a barrel of water.

Bodies and debris littered the waters, but among the wreckage a glimmer of hope came through. Clinging to a floating piece of debris, a young child held on for dear life. The little boy was scared senseless and could only hold on with his tiny hands. A deep gash ran down the side of his pale face, his brown hair sticking to his face. He was bruised and sore, but very much alive.

Being the only survivor, young George Harrison floated gently with the waves. One false move or one slip of his hands was all it would take for the toddler to disappear beneath the ocean forever. Whimpering, he looked around at his surroundings. Water and waves surrounded him on all sides, but amidst the waves and wreckage, a small island was visible.

Floating to shore sometime later, the young boy rested against the debris that ultimately saved his life. But now a new threat emerged. The jungle island was uncharted and deserted. There wasn't another human being anywhere on the small landmass. The only inhabitants were birds, insects, some bats, and some monkeys and a few gorillas.

Attracted out of curiosity by the crash, a troop of gorillas knuckled out onto the beach to investigate the strange thing that fell from the sky and made the loud sounds they had heard. One older female who had recently lost her baby to an illness, wandered ahead of the troop. Spotting something, she cautiously inched closer, stopping to look and listen every few steps. Finally reaching the strange object, she slowly and cautiously reached out a large, hairy hand and gently touched the object. When it moved suddenly, she let out a startled cry and hurried to back away. The rest

of her troop looked up, ready to fight off whatever threat may be present. When nothing happened though, the gorillas settled down and went back to their investigating. The female slowly made her way back over to the object, this time expecting something to happen. And sure enough, when she touched it again, the object moved. Realizing it was something alive, she carefully turned it over.

George opened his big brown eyes and looked around. Seeing the big hairy ape standing over him, he blinked and tried to sit up. It took him a couple of tries, but he finally managed. Getting a better look at the great ape, he whimpered and started sucking on his thumb.

The gorilla watched him curiously, having come to realize the object was a baby. Still running strong on maternal instincts, she reached out and gently picked the scared human up and cradled him lovingly. Not caring who or what he received comfort from at the moment, George snuggled up to her. The only thing on his mind right now was being comforted. Making gentle cooing noises, the gorilla held her new baby close with one hand while using the other to walk. Grunting, she called to her troop so they to could see the newest addition to their family.

Against all odds, young George Harrison was alive and safe. The crash had caused him to loose the little bit of memory he had of his parents and siblings back home. But in their place, new memories would be made as his new life unfolded.

* * *

So here's the prologue of the story. The first actual chapter will be up soon. I already have it written out and I'm just reading it over now. Anyhoot, if you have any suggestions, please let me know :3


	2. Chapter 1: The Castaways

Chapter 1: The Castaways

Bounding through the jungle, not a care in the world, a handsome young brunette man ran gracefully through the dense jungle growth. He let out a cheerful whoop as he seemed to soar through the air for an instant after jumping over a fallen tree. Breaking through the ferns and flowers that marked the edge of the jungle, he skidded to a halt on the white, sandy beach that connected the jungle to the ocean. Looking out across the vast body of water, he noticed dark storm clouds gathering in the distance. Smelling the rain water coming in on the wind, he frowned a bit. He knew a storm was approaching. Looking up at the sky, he saw the sea birds beginning to hunker down in the shelter of the surrounding cliffs and trees.

The skies above the island were still clear and sunny, but within a couple of hours, the peaceful scene would be completely different. Typhoons were common this time of the year and the young man knew he would only have a short time to gather enough food to last him the duration of the storm. Taking one last look out at the distant, darkening sky, the young man turned and ran off into the jungle to begin the important task of gathering food.

Hundreds of miles away on the coast of Hawaii, a small touring boat called the S.S. Minnow headed out of the harbor with her passengers and crew. Five people were aboard on a tour that was supposed to last three hours. The captain, Jonas Grumby, stood at the wheel as he steered his ship out to sea. The plan was to take his passengers out to open water for some relaxation before heading back to tour the coast with the remaining time they had on the tour.

On deck, first mate Gilligan was running around doing the numerous chores the Skipper had given him to do while they left the harbor. The first chore was making sure their five passengers were comfortable and having a good time.

"Hi Mr. Howell," The young lad greeted cheerfully. "Can I get you anything?"

"Of course, I would like a shot of champagne for me and my lovely wife." The millionaire replied, nuzzling his nose against his wife's lovingly. Lovey Howell giggled happily at her husband of twenty years. "Oh Thurston, champagne sounds wonderful." She smiled.

"We don't have any champagne." Gilligan replied, fiddling with his white sailor's cap.

"No champagne? That's unheard of! What kind of cruise ship doesn't serve champagne!" Mr. Howell demanded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Howell. But we have grape juice." Gilligan smiled.

"Bah! A Howell will not stoop to drinking grape juice!" Mr. Howell replied, raising his voice.

"Gilligan!" The Skipper yelled, startling the first mate.

"Coming Skipper!" Gilligan called back. "See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Howell." He said before hurrying to the upper deck where the Skipper was waiting impatiently.

As he ascended the stairs, Gilligan's foot caught on one of the steps, causing him to fall. The Skipper watched from above, sighing and shaking his head.

"Gilligan! You're the only person I know that can fall UP the stairs!" The Skipper sighed irritably. Gilligan might have been his best friend, or as he liked to call the smaller man, his Little Buddy, the younger man could really get on his nerves. Gilligan was what the Skipper liked to call 'a walking disaster'. The first mate had a tendency to destroy anything he touched, trip over things, unintentionally cause trouble, and that was only the tip of the iceberg. Despite his knack for getting into trouble, Gilligan was a kind, yet very naïve person. He was willing to give you the shirt off his back without a second thought. What he lacked in brains and grace, he made up for in kindness. He was the type anyone would love to be friends with. He did have his moments though when he would tease the Skipper about his weight or some other small thing. Despite that though, the Skipper was able to tolerate him.

"Sorry Skipper, but I tripped." Gilligan apologized as he scrambled up the remaining steps.

"Oh never mind that now. I need you steer for a bit." Skipper replied, hoping he wasn't making a big mistake.

"Aye aye Skipper!" Gilligan saluted before moving in front of the older man and taking the wooden wheel in hand.

Sighing, Skipper made his way down the steps before disappearing below deck. Gilligan hummed to himself, doing his best to steer the ship. While it wasn't a difficult task, Gilligan was trying to keep from messing up by steering them off course.

Noticing some dark clouds in the distance, Gilligan stared at them, unknowingly letting the boat veer off to the side. Seeing a flash of lightning in the dark clouds, he frowned before looking around. Finding himself in a predicament, Gilligan tried to find something to keep the wheel in one spot while he ran to inform the Skipper of the storm.

Not finding anything he could use, Gilligan bit his lip and let go of the wheel, having decided it wouldn't hurt as long as he hurried.

"Skipper! Skipper!" The first mate called, stumbling and nearly taking a tumble down the steps in his hurry. Catching himself on the railing, he got his balance back before going below deck. "Skipper!" He called again, running over to the captain.

"Ep..Gilligan! I left you in charge of steering us!" The Skipper exclaimed.

"I know, but I got to tell you something." Gilligan hurried to say. "There's a-"

"Get back up on deck and steer the ship!" Skipper yelled, interrupting Gilligan.

"What's going on, Skipper?" A young man in his early thirties with sandy colored hair and a professional air around him asked.

"Oh this knucklehead is supposed to be steering. Instead he's down here spouting out nonsense." Skipper said.

"But Skipper there's a-" Gilligan tried again only to be interrupted again.

"Then who's steering the ship?" Roy Hinkly, aka the Professor, asked, crossing his arms. He had a feeling he knew the answer and was beginning to think the trip had been a bad idea after all.

"Ep! Gilligan! Get back up there now!" Skipper ordered. When his first mate didn't move, he felt his blood pressure begin to rise. "That's an order Gilligan!"

"Aye aye sir..." Gilligan muttered as he went back to his post, shoulders slumped in defeat. Back on deck, Gilligan went back to the wheel and started steering. By now though, it was too late. The ship was off course and still moving out to sea, which was beginning to get rough as they got closer to the storm.

When the Skipper finally appeared on deck, he frowned at the scene ahead of the tiny ship. The dark clouds were now closing in and the seas were getting rougher by the minute. Thunder rumbled overhead as a blinding flash of lightning shot across the blackening sky.

"Gilligan! Why are you going into the storm!?" Skipper yelled as he hurried up the stairs to his first mate.

"I tried to tell you Skipper, but you weren't-" Gilligan tried only to be interrupted by the Skipper pushing him aside to take the wheel. "We'll never outrun the storm. Gilligan, lower the anchor, we'll ride out the storm here." Skipper decided. He knew if they were to turn around and try to outrun it, the waves would capsize the boat, dooming them all. Looking down at the passengers on deck, Skipper decided to order them all below deck until it was safe. "Ladies and men, please go below deck until further notice!" The captain shouted above the thunder and wind. The passengers looked at the Skipper and at each other before hurrying below deck.

Gilligan meanwhile, had grabbed the anchor and was hauling it over to the side of the boat. What he didn't realize however, was the rope that held the anchor had come off, making the anchor effectively useless. Without a second thought, he tossed it over. "Anchor's down, Skipper!" Gilligan hollered as he hurried back to the captain's side to help.

"Good boy, Gilligan. Now get below deck with the passengers! That's an order!" Skipper ordered. If the worst came to pass, he knew his passengers and crew would be safe from the waves that were beginning to crash over the sides of the Minnow.

The Skipper watched the storm clouds getting ever closer. Deciding he was in for a long, rough ride, he geared up in a yellow raincoat, complete with a matching yellow rain cap. Once ready to go, he gripped the wheel. With the anchor in place, all he had to do was keep the tiny vessel from capsizing. But that task was easier said than done.

Within a matter of minutes, the storm was on them full force. Being too occupied with keeping the boat from tipping with the waves that crashed against it, the Skipper had no idea the ship was actually moving further out to sea, the rough currents dragging the helpless watercraft.

Feeling the boat lurching and jerking from the angry waters, Gilligan geared up in a yellow raincoat identical to the Skipper's own raincoat and ran up on deck. He stumbled and fell several times before getting a grip on the railing. Using it as support, the young sailor inched his way to the stairs leading to the top most deck.

Being so occupied with controlling his boat, the Skipper never once noticed Gilligan. It wasn't until he was standing next to him that he noticed.

"Ep! Gilligan! I thought I told you to wait below deck!" Skipper yelled.

"You did, but I want to help!" Gilligan yelled back, grabbing onto the wheel as well.

Not having time to argue, the Skipper didn't say a word. But no sooner had Gilligan finished his sentence, a large wave, much larger than any the crew had seen yet, rose up out of the ocean and towered over the ship before gravity took over and sent it crashing onto it.

The sun shone brightly as birds sang in the distance. Groaning softly, Jonas Grumby rubbed his eyes for a moment before opening them. The first thing he saw was a blue, cloudless sky. The next thing he saw were palm trees towering overhead. Sitting up, he took a good look around, his eyes widening. After getting to his feet and jumping over the side and onto the sandy beach below, he surveyed his surroundings before looking back at his beloved ship. At some point it had been beached, most likely during the storm. Frowning, he cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting. "Gilligan! Wake up!" When the first mate didn't budge, he gave an annoyed grunt and yelled again. "Gilligan!"

Startled, the first mate awoke with a jump and immediately got to his feet. "Man overboard! Man overboard! I'll save you Skipper!" He shouted before taking a flying leap off the side of the boat, only to belly flop onto the sand.

Skipper sighed and went over to his crew and lifted him up by his arm. "Gilligan, we've been shipwrecked."

"Oh, shipwrecked? That's not so bad. I thought you had fallen overboard and were being eaten by-shipwrecked?" Gilligan squealed once he realized what the captain had said.

"Yes shipwrecked, you knucklehead." Skipper replied. Walking around the boat, the Skipper examined the damage. Seeing the large gaping holes in the sides, he sighed. "Gilligan, go wake up the passengers. I need to see if the radio still works."

"Aye aye Skipper!" Gilligan saluted before hurrying to get back on the boat.

As the castaways woke up and took in their surroundings, hidden by the jungle brush, a pair of brown eyes watched the seven newcomers with a look of curiosity. Moving silently, the figure made its way to a small cliff. Climbing up, the young man silently peeked over the side, wanting to get a better look at the new arrivals. Noting they looked like him. They even sounded like him. What they were saying though, he had no idea. Watching the young man, who appeared only a few years older than himself, stumble around and inadvertently cause trouble, he couldn't help but giggle. He found the red shirted man to be rather amusing whereas the others found him to be a nuisance.

Climbing back down, he made his way back into the jungle. He would keep watching the strangers so that he could learn more about them. But for now his stomach was growling, ordering him to find something to eat.


	3. Chapter 2: Headhunter?

Chapter 2: Headhunters?

A month passed by since the storm stranded the seven people aboard the Minnow. They had worked together to build themselves some primitive huts to use for shelter and had mapped out almost the entire island. Gilligan had begun to make friends with the numerous fauna on the island while the Professor had begun coming up with numerous plans to get them rescued, all of which had been unintentionally foiled by the bumbling first mate.

Walking down one of the small trails he had been slowly wearing out through the jungle, Gilligan muttered to himself. He had just knocked down the clean laundry lines that Mary Ann and Ginger had put up to dry their clothes on. After a scolding from them, Gilligan had gone off to find the Skipper to see if there was anything he could do. But after dropping a stack of firewood on the older man's foot, the Skipper had ordered Gilligan to find some coconuts just to get him out of the way.

Kicking at a rock, Gilligan stopped suddenly when he saw a butterfly sitting on an orange flower. "Hi there fella." He smiled, approaching the orange and black insect. The butterfly sensed his approach and took to the air, fluttering away.

"Hey wait. I'm not gonna hurt you." Gilligan called, following after it. As he walked through the jungle, Gilligan began to get the feeling he was being watched. He had long since lost sight of the butterfly and was now just wandering around. Hearing something, he stopped and looked around for a moment before walking on again. With each step he took, the feeling of being watched grew stronger.

Moving silently through the jungle growth, the wild man followed Gilligan, watching him and studying him. In the month since the strange people appeared, the man had been watching them silently, studying them and learning more about them each day. He had even gone so far as to sneak into one of the primitive huts and steal a few small things to add to his now growing collection.

So far his collection consisted of a diamond ring he had swiped from the Howell's hut, a box of seashells from Gilligan and the Skipper's hut that Gilligan had collected, a crudely made insect repellent from the Professor's hut, a spare blanket from Ginger and Mary Ann's hut and he even went as far as to swipe food from the supply hut.

Watching Gilligan stop next to a freshwater spring, the wild man snuck up behind the confusing first mate and peeked over his shoulder. The two were roughly the same height, give or take an inch.

Feeling something looking over his shoulder, Gilligan froze. He slowly looked to the side before slowly turning his head to get a better look. Coming face to face with a pair of chocolate brown eyes, Gilligan yelped in surprise and jumped back, nearly falling into the spring. The man cocked his head to the side, watching the other man with a look of curiosity.

Gilligan looked at the stranger, immediately getting the impression he was one of the native Marubi headhunters the Professor had warned everyone about.

"S..Skipper!" Gilligan yelled, his voice raising an octave as he scrambled to his feet and made a run for it. Being much faster than the first mate due to spending his entire life in the jungle, the man easily ran ahead and blocked his path. Gilligan skidded and turned only to be blocked again.

"Look, you don't want my head..." Gilligan started, his voice shaky. "M-my head's empty. The Skipper even says so." He said, knocking on the side of his head as if that would prove anything.

Taking that as a means of communicating, the man copied Gilligan's head knocking causing the first mate to jump slightly. Grinning, he stepped over to Gilligan and knocked on his head making him yelp and stumble away only to fall over a vine.

The man was about to approach him again when leaves rustling in the distance caught his attention. Looking around, his eyes wide and alert, the man listened carefully before taking off running. Seconds later the Skipper and Professor emerged from the foliage.

"Gilligan, what's the matter?" Skipper asked, noticing the terrified expression on his Little Buddy's face.

"Headhunter!" Gilligan squeaked, scrambling to his feet.

"Headhunter?" The Professor asked seriously.

"Yeah! He was this tall!" Gilligan exclaimed, holding his hand over his head, severely exaggerating.

"That tall?" Skipper asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah he was! And he had a mean angry look and he was gonna take my head and put it on a stick! But I told him my head was empty and he left."

"You can say that again." Skipper sighed.

"Gilligan, are you sure you saw a headhunter?" The Professor asked, his arms crossed.

"Sure I'm sure. There's no one here but us. And that fella sure didn't look like any of you guys."

"Professor, do you think the Marubi are really here?" Skipper asked, looking at their intelligent friend.

"It is a strong possibility. I think it wise that we prepare ourselves for a possible attack. If the Marubi really are on the island, we are all in grave danger."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get back and warn the others." Skipper said as he took the lead.

Back at the camp, Ginger was trashing hers and Mary's Ann hut in a desperate attempt to find her missing makeup kit. It was a unique item in that it was made from two oyster shells and numerous berries and plants from around the island.

While it wasn't an important item survival wise, to the young actress it was important beauty wise. Getting frustrated, she stormed out of the now trashed hut and began searching outside, hoping she had just sat it somewhere and forgot it. As she searched, the wild man peeked out of the bushes near the hut and watched her curiously. Convinced she was thoroughly distracted, the man snuck into the hut via the window and began to go through the mess on the floor. Finding a shiny earring, he looked at it curiously. Deciding that he wanted it for his growing collection, he held onto it before rummaging around again. Finding a small basket, he looked at the earring in his hand before sticking it into the basket. After collecting enough trinkets to fill the basket and his free hand, the man snuck out just as quietly as he had snuck in. He grinned to himself as he made his way back to his cave to add his newest items to his collection.

Coming back to camp, the men separated to find the others. It didn't take the Professor long to find Ginger and soon the Skipper was returning with the Howells following, the two oldest residents complaining as usual.

"See here Captain! What's the big idea of interrupting our tea time?" The millionaire demanded.

"Pipe down, Howell. The Professor has some important news." Skipper shot back.

"Then get on with it. I need to get back and county my money." Mr. Howell replied.

"We have to wait for Gilligan and Mary Ann to get here." Skipper replied. No sooner had he gotten Mary Ann's name out of his mouth, the young farm girl hurried over, a look of worry on her face.

"Gilligan said the headhunters are here." She announced, hoping it wasn't true. After all the stuff the Professor had told them about the natives on the surrounding islands, Mary Ann was frightened of them.

"Calm down Mary Ann. We don't know for sure if the Marubi are here. We only know that Gilligan said that he encountered one." The Professor replied. "But I think it wise to prepare for the inevitable should the headhunters be on our island."

"Good idea Professor." Skipper said, looking at his younger friend.

"Skipper, I want you and Gilligan to prepare a means of defense. Find and collect anything that can be used to defend ourselves in the event of an attack. Mr. and Mrs. Howell, I need you to collect extra provisions. I feel it unwise to venture to our usual places until the danger has passed. Girls, I need you to..." As the Professor gave the others their duties, the Skipper and Gilligan went off to find anything to use for a weapon.

"I sure hope the Professor is wrong about the Marubi being on the island." Skipper said, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"I sure hope that headhunter I saw wasn't really a headhunter." Gilligan replied.

Hours later the castaways were gathered in the center of their campsite around the bamboo communal table. The table was piled with coconuts, pineapples, mangoes and numerous other fruits, sticks of numerous sizes and thicknesses and rocks large enough to do damage when thrown. The castaways were talking amongst themselves, all trying to formulate a plan of action.

Eventually the Professor and Skipper looked at each other before shouting above the noise. "Quiet down everyone!" Skipper's voice boomed. Everyone instantly got quiet as they gave the captain their full attention. "This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to work together on this. Our lives depend on it."

"So do our heads." Gilligan added.

Skipper gave him a look and continued. "Let's say our ideas one at a time. Mary Ann, you first."

"We should have someone stand watch at night." The young farm girl said.

"Good idea. Gilligan, the Professor and I will each take shifts and stand watch at night. If those Marubi try to sneak into the huts, we'll catch them in the act."

That night the moon was full and sitting high in the cloudless black sky, Gilligan had the first watch of the night and was as alert as he could be. He sat at the table, his eyes darting around in the darkness, trying to detect even the slightest disturbance among the vegetation. Eventually though, the excitement of the day began to catch up to him and he felt his eyelids grow heavy with sleep.

In the bushes, the wild man watched Gilligan. When the first mate's head fell to the table and the sound of snoring was heard, he made his way into the small clearing and over to the Professor's hut. Sneaking inside, he looked around before making his way over to a table where the radio sat. Thanks to rechargeable batteries and a battery charger the Professor built, they had access to things going on in civilization including the weather, news, and Gilligan's favorite, the local radio stations in Hawaii that always played his favorite music.

Not knowing what it was, the man looked it over curiously. Thinking it would make a good addition to his collection, he grabbed it and a few other little things before leaving just as silently as he came. Returning to his cave in the middle of the island, the man sat down and looked the radio over again, turning it over in his hands. Looking at the knobs and buttons, he started moving them only to frighten himself and throw the radio when music began playing. He moved away from it, eyeing the radio as though it had just bit him.

Realizing it wasn't coming after him, he stopped and watched it before slowly inching his way closer. Bending down, he tapped it before slowly picking it up again. Looking at the radio, he tried to figure out where the strange sound was coming from. Not finding anything, he shrugged and sat back down. When the song playing was over, the voice of the radio station's DJ came on, announcing the next song.

"_For those Beatlemaniacs out there, here's the newest release from the trio from Liverpool, If I Fell." _The DJ's voicewas replaced by another man's voice as the song began.

The man listened, clearly enjoying the music. He tapped on the radio, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

All throughout the night, he listened to the radio, getting his first taste in civilized culture outside of the little community the castaways had created.


End file.
